


New Look

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [32]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: clones of canon characters present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The former ghost Danny reveals a new look





	New Look

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

New Look

She turned off the tv in disgust as she saw the news media continuing to buy Vlad’s claims about his long lost son Vlad Jr coming to stay with him here in the town he’d fallen in love with during his brief stint as mayor. She still couldn’t believe even after the constant scandal and failure that no one in the media was catching on to the fact the kid was a clone who hadn’t existed before all this. “You know there’s nothing you can do without revealing the truth about all of us.” A voice said and she turned to see a verison of her son wearing a black shirt with bleached hair. “Jazz helped, I figure this will make it easier to tell me apart from the real Danny.”

She still found his existence uncomfortable but now that he was flesh and blood in addition to being a ghost it was easier to deal with him. “It will.” She admitted and even though she knew it was her nerves making her ask the scientist in her really wanted to know. “Does it affect your ghost form’s appearance?”

“A little it doesn’t make my hair black but it does cause turn it more grey than white.” He glanced over at a the window as if looking at his refleciton. “Still have no idea what name to go by though it would be so much easier if I had a middle name.” He then smiled weakly. “What’s dad’s problem with Middle names anyway?”

“Your father believes they are bad luck,” she said having never really understood her husbands fear of middle names. “I suppose we could call you James after your late grand father.” He didn’t seem that interested so she changed the subject. “The bigger question is how we can pass you off as one of Danny’s cousins because even with the new hair color you look a great deal like him more than a cousin usually would.”

“I could always simply leave,” he volunteered. “There really isn’t much of a reason for me to stick around here and you’ve got family I could easily stay with.” She knew that was an option but she was reluctant to do so. “Of course then you’d have to fill them in on everything.”

“We have time there is no need to rush to any decision.” She said quickly she knew it would simplify things for him to be gone but as uncomfortable as he made her the thought of sending him away was worse. “In the mean time we need to figure out how to deal with Vlad, not to mention the fact that some of us still have ghost seeds inside us.” The fact the ghost behind them was gone was comforting but they still needed to be cautious.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
